The rise of personal computer and telecommunications technology has led to various developments in the technology of human machine interfaces. Most notable among these has been the development of the graphical user interface (GUI), which allows the user to input data into a computer system simply by pointing and clicking with a pointing device such as a computer mouse. This has lead to the development of alternative technologies for pointing devices, for example, capacitive-sensing devices such as touchpads and touch screens, which are ubiquitously present as input devices for laptop computers and mobile phones.
Thus, with the growth of capacitive-sensing devices utilized as human machine interfaces, methods for increasing the size of the active, visible touch-space on the surface of the capacitive-sensing device have attracted continuing attention from the scientific and engineering community engaged in the field of human machine interfaces. However, interconnection assemblies attached at borders of a capacitive-sensing device can take up considerable space, which otherwise might be used to enhance the interactive experience of the user with the touchpad, or touch screen.